The truth is in their eyes
by PatryTrusky
Summary: The NCIS team's investigating a case in LA with the help of the CBI. What happens when Jane decides to have a little fun with two members? TIVA Possibly Jisbon and Grigsby. *Thanks to Stacy* Set up in S.7 of NCIS. Previously named Acting on our feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I thought I could give this a try. It's a Mentalist/NCIS crossover. It contains mainly TIVA, but a bit of Jisbon/Jello as well, and maybe, some Grisby/RigsPelt. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think. What you liked of the chapter, what you didn't, what you would like to read, because this first part is done, and although I have a vague idea of what to do, I'm not totally sure yet.**

"Hmmm." Patrick Jane hummed.

"What?" Teresa Lisbon asked, exasperated.

"Nothing." The blond consultant replied.

"Then stop humming." She told him.

"Hmmm…" was his answer.

She rolled her eyes.

The truth was, he was watching two members of the NCIS team with interest.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo felt eyes on him, which was not strange, after all he was Tony DiNozzo, boyish charm and charming smile; what worried him was the intensity of the stare. He knew it was not Ziva, she was interviewing the witnesses and their relationship, whatever that was, was still uncertain. They needed time to figure out what was happening between them.

Tony turned around and found the source of his discomfort. A tall, blond, blue-eyed man. He was looking between him and Ziva.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked out loud.

"I'm Patrick Jane, with the CBI." The man answered.

'_The CBI, right_.' Tony thought. They were working together this case. The reason why the Los Angeles division couldn't take the case remained a mystery to Tony.

The body of a marine had been found and the CBI had been thrown into the case before the man had been identified. Of course, they wanted to be part of the investigation, and of course, Vance had sent his best team. That's how they got there.

Tony didn't like Los Angeles anymore, not after what had happened the last time…

Wait, had he said Patrick Jane?

Patrick Jane?

That was…

Huh.

With a confused glance, Tony looked at him again. Curly and blond hair, different style, wearing a vest, but yeah, it was him, the fake psychic.

"Ok." Tony replied after a few minutes and went back to work.

'_How rude, he didn't introduce himself._' Jane thought.

* * *

Jane wandered through the crime scene; he couldn't help but watch the rude agent and his exotic partner interact.

He took a look at the crime scene and the body, watching it for a couple of minutes, and decided that it would be way more interesting to watch and tease the two agents than working this case; after all he knew that the girlfriend was the killer…

'_Why do they need forensic evidence?_'

* * *

Two hours later four CBI agents, an annoying consultant, and their four NCIS guests appeared in the bullpen.

"What is he doing?" McGee asked to nobody in particular as Jane lay on his couch.

"It's nap time." Rigsby answered without turning around.

"Nap time? Who naps at eleven in the morning?" An amazed Tony asked.

"Me." Jane replied. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to catch some sleep." He added.

Tony raised an eyebrow. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that working with Patrick Jane would be interesting.

Very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I've been having problems fixing the text, hope it's ok now. As always, reviews are appreciated. There's a "little" Grisby here, hope you like it, and Jello/Jisbon banter :) At least I think so ;)**

* * *

"Come on Lisbon! It was the girlfriend." Patrick Jane stated.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Look, I know that you're usually right, but why would she kill him?" She asked him.

"My dear Lisbon, I cannot believe you don't see it… he was cheating on her, that much is obvious. She found out, got angry and killed him."

"That's what you always say, Jane."

"Because it is true! People kill for either love or hate, and in this case… well, it was both."

"And what do you want me to do?" She sighed.

"Bring her in and question her. What else do you think I want you to do?"

"We have a couple of leads we need to investigate. If they turn cold, I'll bring the girlfriend in. But Rigsby and Van Pelt said everything was normal when talking to her."

"Please, when Rigsby and Van Pelt are working together they only have eyes for each other… or at least Rigsby has." Jane said.  
Lisbon rolled her eyes again.

* * *

"McGee, what have you found?" Gibbs asked the younger agent.

"Nothing yet Boss." He answered. "No numbers stand out of his list. He called her girlfriend every day; I got a couple of numbers that belong to a pizzeria, and now I'm trying to match the others." McGee added when he saw Gibbs' stare.

"DiNozzo?" He asked the Senior Agent.

"Ziva and I have just finished watching the parking lot tapes. There was a car leaving the place within five minutes of Petty Officer Johnson's time of death."

"We put a BOLO on the car. No results yet." Ziva added.

Gibbs nodded.

"It was the girlfriend." Patrick Jane said from his couch.

Tony raised an eyebrow while Gibbs simply stared at him.

"How do you know that?" McGee asked him.

"He was having an affair; she found out and killed him." Jane said with his eyes still closed.

A silence followed Jane's statement until Gibbs broke it.

"I'm gonna get more coffee." And he left the bullpen.

* * *

"Campfire." Tony said all of sudden.

Five pairs of eyes were on him while Jane barely smirked.

"What?" Tony asked. "Gibbs is not here, so now I am the boss, and I say campfire."

The other two NCIS agents reluctantly agreed while the three CBI stared at them.

"Care to join us?" Tony told them.

Once the six of them were in a circle, Tony started.

"Ok, so what do we know?" A silence followed the question.

Tony sighed. "What do we not know?" He tried again.

"Who killed Johnson." Rigsby sated the obvious.

"Or why he was in that parking lot." McGee added.

Tony nodded.

"Results on BOLO?" He asked Ziva.

"None," She answered. "There are lots of cars that match the description."

"We need to try to get the rest of the license plate." Van Pelt said.

"And narrow the different models." Cho added.

Tony nodded again. "Have you matched Petty Officer Johnson's phone numbers to people he knew?" He asked McGee.

"Got a couple left." He answered. "The rest belong to family and take out places."

"Good. Then let's work on it."

"Any luck?" Gibbs asked them.

"We narrowed the license plate." Tony replied. "We've just updated the BOLO."

"I think I got something." McGee said. "One of the numbers belongs to a Sarah Jones… twenty-four. Graduated from San Diego's University. There's an address Boss."

"Good work McGee."

"And…" He continued, "she owns a car, the license plate matches the one we got."

"DiNozzo, Cho, go pick her up." Lisbon, who had entered when McGee was speaking, told them.

On the couch, Jane just smirked.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the third chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed the first and second chapter: ilovemiax, nic523, McNinja and Miriam.**

**I published another story. In this case is just NCIS; with TIVA and hints of McAbby, it's called "Her little hairy butt." Don't forget to check it out. Thanks.**

**On with the story.**

**

* * *

**"So… what's going on between your boss and Jane?" Tony broke the silence.

Cho didn't even turn to look at him.

"Oooookay… and between Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt?" He tried again.

"None of your business." Cho answered deadpanned.

"So there's something… Just saying." He added the moment he saw Cho's expression.

"Ok." The CBI Agent said. "So what's going on between you and Officer David?"

The smirk disappeared from Tony's face.

"None of your business."

"So there's something." He echoed Tony's words.

"It's… complicated." Tony simply said.

"We've got time."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two agents got off the car, Tony feeling better for sharing his story and thoughts with Cho, and the latter thinking that whatever he did in that car was a good interrogation technique.

"Sarah Jones." Tony knocked on the door. "NCIS, open up."

Shortly afterwards a blonde, green-eyed, tall and slim woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Sarah Jones? We are from the NCIS and CBI. We'd like to speak with you."

The woman stared at them.

"Ok…" She said uncertainly. "What do you need?"

"We'd like it to discuss it at the station." Cho answered.

"What happened?" She inquired, but followed them.

"Petty Officer Michael Johnson has been found dead."

* * *

Patrick Jane casually walked into the CBI office's kitchen, where Ziva David stood.

"Hello." He greeted the Mossad liaison.

"Hello to you too." Was her answer.

"How are you?" He asked her while preparing his tea.

"Good. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing… just, you should tell him."

"Tell who what?" She was confused.

"Tell your partner Tony DiNozzo what you feel for him." He said.

Ziva was shocked.

"I-I-I have nothing to tell him."

"I used to be a psychic, a fake one, mind you; and now you could say I'm a mentalist, I don't like that term much, though… Anyways, I can read people easily, I know what they think most of the time; and you, even if Mossad has trained you to show no emotions nor feelings, my dear, aren't less. But it doesn't take a mentalist to know that something has changed between you and your partner. It doesn't take a lot to know that you feel something, something strong, may I add, for him; just like it doesn't take a lot either to know that he returns your feelings; so I suggest you do something about it." He told her.

She simply looked at him while his speech sunk in.

"You know I could kill you with a paperclip, right?"

He shrugged.

"I'm willing to take that risk."

And he left with his tea.

* * *

"Were you involved with Petty Officer Michael Johnson?" A deadpanned Cho asked.

"I-I wasn't." Sarah replied

"Did you know him?" Tony inquired.

"Yes."

"Did you see him last night?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"We know you were involved with him. We know he called you almost every single day, and we are checking your phone's records right now. I bet his number will appear lots of times. What about you Cho?"

"Me too."

"So?" Sarah asked.

"So what if you tell us what kind of relationship you had with Petty Officer Johnson?" Tony told her.

Sarah sighed.

* * *

Behind the glass, the two bosses watched the interrogation with interest.

"Your agent DiNozzo is pretty good." Lisbon stated.

"You bet he is. Your Cho has a great poker face." It was Gibbs' turn to praise the other woman.

"I know. So, is DiNozzo as good at other things?" She inquired.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in my agent?"

She snorted. "No way. It's just that he seemed a bit off at the crime scene."

"I know."

"And you're not doing anything about it?"

"It'll take time to heal, but I'm sure it will, and when it does, he'll be better than ever."

"Are you referring to him and Officer David?"

Gibbs turned to look at her.

"How did you know?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Guess Jane rubbed it off on me."

"The fake psychic. Who else." He said."Bet it's not the only thing he's _rubbing _off _on_ you." He added very quietly. "And what's up with your two youngest agents, huh? You're not doing anything about it?"

"I go blind from time to time." She smiled.

Gibbs liked that idea. After all, he knew that DiNozzo and David were going to shoot Rule 12 to hell soon.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First, I'm sorry for the wait! Really, I meant to have this up earlier this weekend, yeah I know it's Monday, but then, I spent the whole Saturday away, I went to have dinner and watch New Moon with my friends, and I got home way after midnight. I know you don't care about that, and I know I have no excuses, but who knew Uni could be so… stressful? I didn't.**

**BTW, if you like Twilight Saga, are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

**AN 2: I posted another NCIS story called "Reflections", make sure you check it out and drop a line, please? Thanks.**

**And thanks to TaZ/Stacy (if you're reading this ;)), and to Miriam, just because :P and to everyone who review this :D**

**On with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**"Boss, Agent Gibbs. Sarah Jones says someone stole her car yesterday." Cho said.

"She filled in a report, Boss." McGee, who had been listening, checked.

"Where was the car stolen?" Ziva asked.

"At a bar called… Little Italy." McGee answered again.

"Then it is a restaurant, not a bar, McWrong." Tony said.

"Do we have the footage?" Rigsby wanted to know.

"There were no cameras, but there was a cash dispenser in front of the restaurant. We may be able to find something." Van Pelt added.

* * *

"Looks like she was telling the truth, after all." Van Pelt stated.

"Have you been able to recognize who stole her car?" Lisbon asked.

"Nope." Rigsby said. "It's too blurred to make out an identity."

"McGee. Work on it. You got one hour."

"But Boss, that'll take…" McGee cut himself off when he saw Gibbs' stare. "Ummm… I'm quite sure I will get an ID in less than an hour." He added and left.

Gibbs smirked.

* * *

"Gr… Van Pelt, can we talk?" Rigsby shyly asked.

"Sure."

The two of them went to the CBI kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I-umm I-I was wondering if you'd like to-to-to…"

"To what?" She asked sweetly.

"Togooutwithmefordinner." He said breathless.

"What? I didn't understand."

Rigsby inhaled deeply.

"To go out with me for dinner." He repeated slower this time, while blushing.

She took a few moments to think about it

"Sure. When and where?"

Rigsby exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"As soon as we're done with this case I'll pick you up, and I'll let you know more when we finish here."

"Ok." She nodded. "I'll be expecting your call." She said and left, leaving Rigsby all by himself.

* * *

"Tony, I-I need to talk to you. No." She shook her head. "That does not sound right. Tony, may I… No. That does not sound right either. Ugggh! Why is this so difficult?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Because you're nervous." Patrick Jane answered her.

Ziva tensed. Lately she had been losing her sixth sense and Jane had startled her.

"What do you want now, Mr. Jane?" She politely asked

"I see you're trying to follow my advice." He said.

"It is none of your business."

"You may be right. But let me tell you; when you find real love, you don't let it go. Life is too short for that, believe me. I know what I'm talking about. It's quite… odd to get a second chance, but sometimes it happens…" He trailed off.

Ziva smiled. She knew what he meant: the first time for her, but maybe a second for the man in front of her.

"You should follow your own advice." Ziva told him.

"I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You do. Do not play the dull-ass card."

"Huh? I think you mean 'dumb-ass' and I'm not."

"That too." She answered. "Keep telling yourself you are not."

She went to find Tony and Jane was left thinking over what she had said.

* * *

"Boss! I got an ID" McGee almost shouted.

"So? What's the name?" Gibbs asked him.

"Katherine Andrews. Also known as Johnson's girlfriend."

"Cho, McGee, you two are coming with me and Lisbon." Gibbs ordered.

"On your six Boss." The youngest agent said.

Jane went after them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not going with you." He said while the elevator's doors opened and the four agents stepped in. "I was just going to tell you that I told you so." He smirked.

The doors closed and Lisbon sighed.

'_Damn Jane_.' She thought.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? If you have any ideas, let me know please!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm soooooooo sorry!! Really, I had this written like 3 weeks ago, but then I went to a concert – McFly – I had a long weekend that I tried to spend studying, but it didn't work, and I couldn't write, and then I got sick, in fact I had a headache for over a week, and a contracture in my back. And I have exams when I get back to Uni after these holidays… It sucks! Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly, otherwise Michael, Simon and Owain would be mine. I just hope that the Three Wise Men are wise enough to get me one of each :)

**RECAP:** There's a case in LA, dead marine, and Team Gibbs go there to investigate. Before knowing it was a marine, the CBI took the case. After that, the two teams worked together. There are some interesting conversations between Jane and Ziva, as well as some Grigsby. They found a car that left the crime scenes minutes after the crime, they found it and it turn out it was the dead marine's lover, whose car had been stolen, this led the two teams to Katherine Andrews, the marine's girlfriend. Meanwhile Rigsby finally asked Van Pelt out, and Ziva told Jane to follow his own advice, and Gibbs and Lisbon had an interesting conversation about their agents.

Now on with the story:

* * *

"She confessed. That was easy." Van Pelt commented through the glass watching the interrogation.

"Well, Gibbs was giving her what we call 'The Stare.' Freaks criminals out." McGee explained.

"Yeah, Lisbon was making her feel uncomfortable too." Rigsby said.

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" Van Pelt asked.

The three of them looked around and McGee closed his eyes.

"I don't wanna know."

* * *

Tony entered the bathroom humming to himself.

"What the… you have to do that here too?" He asked Ziva, who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"We need to talk." She ignored his question and went to the point.

"About what?" He replied while going to the one of the urinals and unzipping his fly.

She was glad they were past that awkward situation. It would make things easier.

"Us." She shortly said.

Tony tensed. This was the conversation he was half dreading and half wishing for. This one. And it had to be in a bathroom; where else?

Tony turned again and zipped his fly in the process.

"I'm listening.'

* * *

"I told you." Jane smirked.

"Come again?" Lisbon replied.

"I told you it was the girlfriend." He repeated.

"So? We just can't go with your 'gut' with no evidence whatsoever."

"I bet Agent Gibbs would disagree."

"He's right." Gibbs appeared in the office's door. "I always go with my gut."

Jane smiled and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I just came to tell you that we are leaving." Gibbs added. "As soon as I can find the half of my missing team…"

"Ahh…" Jane said. "If you're talking about Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, which you are, they're having a… conversation."

"How do you know? No, don't tell me… Is that how they call it these days?" Gibbs sighed.

"So you're willing to let them blow… how do you call it…? Rule 12?

Gibbs smirked. "They don't know that yet."

* * *

"Grace." Rigsby said when she entered the CBI kitchen.

She smiled.

"I was thinking" he continued, "that we could have dinner tonight."

"When and where?"

"How about… around 7.00 and I'll pick you up."

"Why don't you come over to my place and we watch a movie?" She proposed.

Rigsby smiled. "Really?

She nodded.

"Ok." He agreed. "At 7.00?"

She nodded again.

"See you later, then."

* * *

**AN: I know, the Tiva interaction in the bathroom is total 'Family' but what can I say? Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and review please. It makes me happy :)**


End file.
